Опенинг/Тексты
|-|Арабский= Маринетт (говорит): ,بالنهار أكون مارينات .فتاة تعيش حياة عادية ,لكن هناك أمر لا أحد يعرفه !لأن لدي سر Маринетт (поет): !ميراكلس, هي الأفضل !فوق الوجوم تنقذ اليوم !ميراكلس, معها الحض !قوة الحب تساعدها !ميراكلس |-|Болгарский = Маринетт (говорит): През деня съм Маринет. Обикновена момиче с нормален живот. Но има нещо, което никой не знае за мен, защото имам тайна. Припев: Ето ги тях, тук са сега, Калинката и Котарака! Ето ги тях със чудеса, Силата в тях е тъй добра! Ето ги тях! |-|Венгерский = Маринетт (говорит): Nappal Marinette vagyok. Egy átlagos életet élő átlagos lány. De van bennem valami rendkívüli, amiről senki sem tud. Az még titok. Припев: Miraculous! De csoda lesz! Ahol a baj ott fel bukkan! Miraculous! Nagyon jó lesz! A szerelem lángja fellobban! Miraculous! |-|Голландский = Маринетт (говорит): Overdag ben ik Marinette, Een heel gewoon meisje met een heel gewoon leven. Maar er is iets met mij dat nog niemand weet, Want ik heb een geheim. Маринетт (поет): Miraculous! Steeds op hun best. Bij elke test, iedere keer. Miraculous! Ik voel me te gek! De kracht van de liefde smaakt naar meer. Miraculous! |-|Греческий = Маринетт (говорит): Την ημέρα είμαι η Μαρινέτ, Ένα κανονικό κορίτσι με κανονική ζωή. Μα υπάρχει κάτι ασυνήθιστο που κανείς δεν γνωρίζει, Γιατί είναι μυστικό! Маринетт (поет): Φανταστική, μοναδική, Για κάθε δύσκολη στιγμή! Φανταστική, και τυχερή, Η αγάπη την κάνει δυνατή! Φανταστική! |-|Датский = Маринетт (говорит): I dagtimerne, jeg er Marinette, Bare en normal pige med et normalt liv. Men der er noget om mig, at ingen ved endnu, Fordi jeg har en hemmelighed! Marinette (поет): Miraculous! Simpelthen den bedste! Op på prøve, når tingene går galt! Miraculous! Den heldigste! Den effekt af kærlighed, altid så stærk! Miraculous! |-|Иврит = Маринетт (говорит): בשעות היום, אני מרינט. רק עוד ילדה רגיל, שיש לה חיים רגילים. אבל יש בי משהו שאיש לא מכיר. בגלל שיש לי סוד! Припев: החיפושית, המופלאה, היא תעזור בעת צרה! היא מופלאה כי טובה. ועם כוחות האהבה. המופלאה! |-|Испанский (Испания) = Маринетт (говорит): Por el día, soy Marinette Una chica normal con una vida normal Pero hay algo en mí, que nadie sabe todavía Que tengo un secreto Маринетт (поет): Es Ladybug, viene a vencer Su corazón es su poder Es Ladybug, lo vais a ver Nunca el mal se va a imponer ¡Es Ladybug! |-|Испанский (Латинская Америка) = Маринетт (говорит): Durante el día, soy Marinette Una chica normal, con una vida normal Pero en mí, hay algo que nadie sabe Es mi secreto Припев: ¡Miraculous! Lo más genial A resolver lo que anda mal ¡Miraculous! Nada mejor Es fuerte poder de el amor ¡Miraculous! |-|Итальянский = Маринетт (говорит): Nella vita di tutti i giorni, io sono Marinette, una ragazza normale con una vita normale. Ma c'è una cosa che mi riguarda che nessuno conosce, perché ho un segreto. Маринетт (поет): Miraculous! Pura energia! Semplicemente la migliore! Miraculous! E la magia che vince su tutto è l'amore. Miraculous! |-|Немецкий = Маринетт (говорит): Ich bin Marinette, Ein ganz normales Mädchen mit einem ganz normalen Leben. Aber es gibt etwas, dass niemand über mich weiß, Ich hab nämlich ein Geheimnis! Marinette (поет): Ich bin Ladybug, bringe dir Glück. Und glaube fest, dass es gelingt! Bin Ladybug, es ist verrückt Wie weit uns die Kraft des Guten bringt! Ladybug! |-|Норвежский = Маринетт (говорит): Om dagen er jeg Marinette, En helt vanlig jente med et vanlig liv. men det er noe ved meg som ingen vet ennå, For jeg har en hemmelighet! Marinette (поет): Mirakuløs, rett og slett best, Tåler en test når alt går galt! Mirakuløs, forteller mest, Ved kjærlighetssang så helt sentralt! Mirakuløs! |-|Польский = - Полная версия = Маринетт (говорит): Tak na codzień? Jestem Marinette, zwyczajna dziewczyna ze zwyczajnym życiem, ale skrywam w sobie coś o czym nie wie nikt. To moja tajemnica! Маринетт (поет): Każdego dnia do szkoły gnam, bo tam jest on - cudowny tak. Gdy spojrzę, ja wnet chowam się. Co mnie myśli? Kto to wie? Oh-oh-o. Zakręcił w głowie mi. Oh-oh-o. On chyba mi się śni. Oh-oh-o. A gdy ktoś kłopot ma, zmieniam się raz dwa! Припев: Mam super dar, gaśnie zły czar Tak działa moc Mirakulum! Mam super dar, a w sercu żar. Dodaje mi sił miłości duch! Адриан (поет): To ja ten kot, co wielbi ją, lecz wszystkie me starania na nic są. Gdy blisko jest, na sercu lżej. Tak wiele już zawdzieczam jej. Oh-oh-o. Miłość prowadzi mnie. Oh-oh-o. Zawsze być przy niej chcę. Oh-oh-o. Niech szczęście dłużej trwa, Zmieniam się raz dwa! Припев 2 раза Адриан (поет): Mam super dar! Zły gaśnie czar! Ohhh! Поют: Mam super dar, a w sercu żar. Dodaje mi sił miłości duch. Mam super dar! }} |-|Португальский (Бразилия) = - Полная версия = Маринетт (говорит): Eu me chamo, Marinette. Uma menina como as outras, Mas tenho uma coisa que ninguém sabe, Porque eu tenho um segredo! Маринетт (поет): A minha vida é divertida E me mantém sempre na ativa Se o mal vier nos atacar Eu dou um jeito de nos salvar Oh, oh, oh. Estou sempre por ai Oh, oh, oh. Sou mesmo de fugi Oh, oh, oh. Quando a noite cai Esteja por aqui... Припев: Sou Ladybug! Sempre a melhor! Contra inimigos eu vou lutar! Sou Ladybug! Sempre com sorte! A força do amor vai nos salvar! Адриан (поет): Olhem para mim sou Cat Noir Eu sou demais, vou arrasar Meu anel é cheio de energia E minhas garras ganham o dia Oh, oh, oh. Você nunca vai saber Oh, oh, oh. A força só vai crescer Oh, oh, oh. Quando a lua sair Esteja por aqui... Припев: Sou Ladybug! Sempre a melhor! Contra inimigos eu vou lutar! Sou Ladybug! Sempre com sorte! A força do amor vai nos salvar! Sou Ladybug! Sempre a melhor! Contra inimigos eu vou lutar! Sou Ladybug! Sempre com sorte! A força do amor vai nos salvar! Sou Ladybug! Sempre a melhor! (Sou Ladybug!) Contra inimigos eu vou lutar! (Sempre a melhor!) Sou Ladybug! Sempre com sorte! A força do amor vai nos salvar! Sou Ladybug! }} |-|Португальский (Португалия) = Маринетт (говорит): Durante o dia, sou a Marinette, Uma miúda normal com uma vida normal, Mas há uma coisa sobre mim que ainda ninguém sabe, É que eu tenho um segredo. Marinette (поет): A Ladybug, chegou p'ra vencer O coração é o seu poder Com a Ladybug, vocês vão ver, Que o mal nunca vai prevalecer! É a Ladybug! |-|Румынский = - Полная версия = Маринетт (говорит): IÎn timpul zilei, sunt Marinette, Doar o fată normală, cu o viaţă normală... Dar există ceva legat de mine ce înca nu s-a aflat încă, Pentru că am un secret... Încă o zi, la şcoală merg Şi cum îl văd vreau spre el s-alerg. Dar m-a privit, eu m-am ferit, Oare chiar m-o fi privit? O-o-o, simt că m-a ameţit! O-o-o, parcă am şi plutit! O-o-o, când soarele s-a dus Eu atunci devin! Miraculos, cel mai frumos, Te va scăpa când dai de greu! Miraculos, cel norocos, Dragostea învinge tot, mereu! Sunt un motan, sunt liniştit, Dar noaptea la ea m-am tot gândit. Mă simt perfect când e cu mine, Când sunt pierdut, ea mă menţine! O-o-o, mă simt neîmplinit! O-o-o, iubirea s-a înteţit! O-o-o, când zambetul îi văd Ea atunci se schimbă... Miraculos, cel mai frumos, Te va scăpa când dai de greu! Miraculos, cel norocos, (Miraculos!..) Dragostea învinge tot, mereu! Miraculos, cel mai frumos, Te va scăpa când dai de greu!'' Miraculos, cel norocos, (Miraculos!..) Dragostea învinge tot, mereu! Miraculos, cel mai frumos, (Miraculos!) Te va scăpa când dai de greu! (Cel mai frumos!) Miraculos, cel norocos, Dragostea învinge tot, mereu! Miraculos! }} |-|Турецкий = Маринетт (говорит): Gün içinde, ben Marinette'im. Normal bir hayatı olan normal bir kız. Ama benim hakkımda kimsenin bilmediği bir şey var Çünkü benim bir sırrım var! Припев: Mucizevi! En iyisi! Elini verirsin sorunlarda! Mucizevi! En şanslısın! Aşkın kudreti hep şiddetli! Mucizevi! |-|Чешский = Маринетт (говорит): Ve dne jsem Marinette. Normálni holka s normálním životem. Ale něco o mě ješte nikdo neví. Mám totiž tajemství. Припев: Tajemná je, neskutečná! Na zrcátku pět teček má! Na vlastní pěst ať zvládne test, co dala jí láska všemocná! Ona to dá! |-|Шведский = Маринетт (говорит): På dagtid är jag Marinette En helt vanlig tjej med ett helt vanligt liv Men det finns nånting med mig som ingen vet om än För jag har en hemlighet Marinette (поет): Miraculous, helt enkelt bäst Klarar sitt test när allt går snett Miraculous, på säker mark När kärlek så stark på alla sätt Miraculous! Категория:Тексты